Tokyo Idol
by TheGirlOnFire11
Summary: A new musical competion emerges. Will kagome solve the issues she has with her family? And why is InuYasha really so guarded? Story better than the summary. Rated for language violence and possible lemons
1. Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs used in this story. Now please in enjoy.

"I can do this," Kagome said to herself as she paced in front of the doors to the audition room. Today was the auditions for the first season of Tokyo Idol, a talent competition for young musicians. Her heart had leaped when her friends told her about it and now here she was next in line to audition.

She stopped mid-step as the boy who had gone in before her came out crying. "this may be a little harder than I thought."

"NEXT!" came the voice of the show's host Jakotsu. Kagome gulped and took a deep breath as she gathered up what little courage she had left. 'I wish Dad was here,' she thought as she made her way through the door. Her father had died in a car accident when she was seven years old. He had always supported her dreams of being a singer and had been a big part of her decision to audition.

Once inside the room, she met the gaze of the judges. On the right was Naraku Onigumo, the founder of one of Japan's biggest and most successful record labels; Miasma Records. In the middle was Myoga Flea, former lead guitarist for the popular 80's band Demon Riot. Lastly on the left was renowned Vocal Coach, Kaede Miko.

"What is your name, child?" Kaede asked with a wide smile. Despite her near sixty years of age she was still a very beautiful woman.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled back at the woman and then at the two males behind the table.

"And what will you be singing for us today?" This time it was Naraku that asked the question. His gaze intensified as he looked her over searching for some insecurity.

"I'll be singing my original song titled Black Roses Red," she replied without hesitation. No way would she give any of these people a reason to find her weak/.

"Then begin dear," came Myoga's small voice. She nodded and began the song.

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly, I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_Let in the morning light_

_And let the darkness fade away_

Kagome looked at the judges with raw emotion in her eyes and they all saw it.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Yeah._

_Ladada Ladada oh _

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she continued singing. But it didn't show in her voice.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside,_

_I could fill the deepest sea._

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on _

_One last year has come and gone._

Kagome almost smiled as she continued. She could see in the judges eyes their shock at her voice and lyrics.

_Time to let you love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause I feel like I've never known love_

_I feel like I've never known love_

_I feel like I've never known love_

_Love…._

Kagome hit the last note and took a deep breathe. None of the judges could say anything. Not even Naraku and he was known to be the toughest music critic.

"Well I think our silence speaks for itself, Ms. Higurashi. Welcome to Tokyo Idol," Myoga said to her as Kaede handed her the ticket to Tokyo.

Kagome squealed as the tears that had threated to spill over during her song came pouring out. She thanked Kaede and Myoga with hugs and even received a handshake from Naraku. As she ran from the room to tell the others waiting to audition, Naraku spoke to the other judges.

"There is something quite special about that girl. I don't believe we'll find someone to even compete on the same level as her." He said.

"It's improbable, but not impossible. Let's see who's next." Kaede said.

InuYasha was sitting in the lobby when he smelt tears in the air for what felt like the millionth time today. This time when he looked up however the inu hanyou saw a raven haired, stormy grey eyed beauty come through the doors with a huge smile on her face.

'_So that's who that voice belonged to' _he thought to himself. Being a half dog demon he had heard her song perfectly, and he had to admit she was very good. _'She'll be my only real competition.'_

Jakotsu had just finished asking her the last of his questions before sending her off to tell her family. But when he said the word family InuYasha saw the girl flinch. It was almost unnoticeable but he picked up on it. _'What's that about?'_

He didn't have time to spend on the girl anymore because he was next. So he calmly got up and casually walked into the audition room.

"Names InuYasha Takahashi, Like it or don't either way I'm still gunna sing," He said looking each of the judges and stopping on Naraku. The red eyed demon behind the table held the silver haired teen's gaze.

"And what song is that Takahashi?" Naraku asked never taking his eyes off of the hanyou in front of him.

"An original piece of mine called Celebrity Status," he replied with a smirk. _'that got someone's attention_'

_Step one, step two, step three repeat _

_When the mirrors and the lights  
>And the smoke clear I'd never guess<br>How we ever could have got here.  
>You can say what you say<br>When the lights go down  
>So shake shake shake,<br>And shut your mouth  
>And I pray at the church of asses in the seats,<br>I disappear behind the beat  
>I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta,<br>Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.  
>I can't depend in the end you know<br>I thought you were my friend_.

This song wasn't just about InuYasha's dream of being famous. It was about his ex-girlfriend who had sold him out to get to the top.

_Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it.  
>Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,<br>Sorry everybody here will never be somebody clean.  
>There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,<br>And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status_

_When the mirrors and the lights  
>And the smoke clear I'd never guess<br>How we ever could have got here.  
>You can say what you say<br>When the lights go down  
>So shake shake shake,<br>And shut your mouth  
>I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying<em>

Once again the judges were stunned. InuYasha smirked at them and said, "I'll take that silence as a 'You're In' and be on my way with my ticket."

Kaede shook her head and handed him his ticket. "Good job boy, good job"

"Keh," was all he said in response. And he sauntered out.

"I believe we've found the rivalry for the first season my fellow judges." Myoga said as he chuckled to himself.

"Yes it would appear we have," Naraku replied, his voice implying he was deep in thought.

'_That's never good,'_ Kaede and Myoga thought at the same time.  
>_<p>

That's all for this chapter.

The two songs used in this chappie are Black Roses Red by Alana Grace and Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench.

Read and review please. All constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Broken, Lost, Angry, Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi was not pleased. In truth she was furious. Her daughter had deliberately disobeyed her and auditioned for that music show. And Mrs. Higurashi had watched the whole thing live.<p>

When Kagome came bursting through the door, her smile quickly faded when she saw her mother's face.

"Momma, before you start yelling please keep in mind that they loved me. Even Naraku loved my song Momma. Do you know how rare tha…" she tried to defend herself.

"Pack your things and get out," her mother said taking her eyes away from her oldest child.

"Momma, please. I'm sorry. I had to audition! What would dad have said if I passed up the chance to do this?" Kagome pleaded. _'Please hear me momma, please'_

"Get your things Kagome," her mother replied. She knew the truth behind her child's words. Her late husband would have told Kagome to follow her dreams. But she couldn't stand for her daughter's disobedience Kagome had betrayed her trust, and in the Higurashi family trust was everything.

"But Mom…" Kagome was near tears again.

"Kagome, no arguments. You wanted to do this show and you're leaving this house for Tokyo in the morning and when you come home… we will see if you can still live here." Her mother said walking up the stairs.

"Momma," She whispered as she collapsed against the door.

* * *

><p>InuYasha walked into his single apartment. Throwing his keys onto his ratty couch he rubbed his face in his hands. <em>'I got in. Take that Kikyo' <em>he thought as he walked towards his small dresser and pulled out his best clothes and shoved them into a duffle bag_. _Then he reached for his guitar, its case and his song book. He was going to make it in the industry, he was sure of it.

He thought back to the mysterious beauty that had auditioned before him. '_She'll be on the plane with me tomorrow_,' his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Before answering he checked the caller ID.

KIKYO (DO NOT ANSWER) flashed across his screen and he threw the phone down next to him. After a few rings it finally went to voicemail. Temptation got the better of him and he dialed it to listen to her message.

"_Hey Inu-Baby, I saw you audition on live TV today and I have to say maybe I was wrong about you," he scoffed at her voice, "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'll see you in Tokyo because I'm going to be on the show too!" _

He almost didn't believe his ears. He had to listen to the message two more times before in sunk in that his ex from hell would be in the competition with him.

"WELL SHIT FUCK!" he yelled throwing his phone across the room, sending it crashing into the wall. And to top it off now he'd need a new phone

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Higurashi household was tense. Kagome and her mother didn't speak to each other. In fact, Mrs. Higurashi barley said a single word. Kagome and her little brother Souta cried. He was only nine, eight years younger than her. He knew, however, that their mother was against Kagome going into this competition. He knew that this morning may be the last he spent with Kagome in this house.<p>

Walking down the stairs of the family shrine to the car that had come for her, Kagome caught a glimpse at the Sacred Tree in her back yard. Her and her dad had spent long hours singing and writing music under that tree. Kagome continued walking to the car. Once inside she realized that she had been crying.

Kagome had grown up on the shrine grounds, and now she was more or less being kicked out. Of course she knew that she had gone against her mother's orders by trying out for the show, but she never expected her mother to say she might not be allowed to come back.

If her father had been alive he would have been the first on outside the door of the audition room to congratulate her, would have convinced her mother to let Kagome audition, and would have been there to talk her mother into letting her come back._ 'Now it looks like I'm on my own,'_ she thought, "I have to do this, if not for me then for my Dad." She pulled out her guitar and began playing the song she and her father had started to write together.

_You tucked me in turned out the lights_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

Kagome smiled. Her father had been her best friend. That is until he died in a car accident ten years ago. Now at age seventeen, Kagome only had three friends; Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_But you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living make a home_

_It must have been as hard _

_As it could have been_

Kagome remembered the day they had written this song perfectly.

They had been in the park on a picnic. Her mother, who was pregnant with Souta at the time, had stayed home to put away the new baby things. Kagome had been upset that the new baby was getting new things and he wasn't even born yet, so her father had brought his guitar. He gently strummed as Kagome talked about wanting to fly away one day. "Like a butterfly," she had said.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

"But I'd be sad if you left Kagome," he had said to her, "You might never come back.

"Daddy you know I'll always come back home, I'd miss you too much." She smiled back at him.

"And where would you go Kagome?" He had asked her.

"I'd go everywhere Daddy," she said. "I'd go everywhere and be everything. I'll be a princess in England, and a ballerina in Paris!"

_Caterpillar in the tree _

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish may and wish you might _

_Don't you worry hold on tight._

But she never got to go and come home to tell him about her adventures. Less than a month later, the accident took him from her.

_I promise there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away._

Tears continued to stream down her face as she slowly stopped playing. She would never finish the song without him.

* * *

><p>The noises in the Kyoto airport were worse than in the surrounding city. The silver haired hanyou's ears flattened as he made his way to his gate. There were only four other kids there waiting for the plane. But InuYasha was over an hour early for the flight; the others were probably still packing.<p>

And then the scent hit him. Her beautiful and intoxicating scent that reminded him of all things good in the world. Then all at once, he was reminded of her betrayal. Of finding her in the arms of another man.

He shook those thoughts away as she came into his line of vision. She looked the same as she had the last time he'd seen her, only this time she had clothes on.

That's if one could consider the minimal amount of cloth the woman before him had on clothing. She wore a black, backless halter top, with a hot pink skirt that should have been considered a tube top. Kikyo's shoes clicked along the floor. The gold strappy stilettos made her an extra five inches taller. Her long ebony hair reached past her skirt.

He tried to sink low in his seat so that she wouldn't see him. It didn't work.

"INU-BABY!" she screamed as she caught sight of his silver mane. InuYasha's ears pressed tighter against his skull.

"Hello Kikyo," he greeted through gritted fangs. She made a move to hug him but he dodged.

"What's wrong Inu-Poo?" Kikyo asked him in the voice that she knew used to make his knees weak. She was hoping it still would.

Much to her pleasure it did. He tried to hide it, but she had always known how to get to him. And get in his mind.

He regained his composure faster than she anticipated, or liked. "Kikyo last time I saw you, you had your mother fucking legs wrapped around some guy. IN OUR," he paused as he fought back the urge to pour out his broken heart to her, "In MY apartment." he said in an eerily calm voice.

"Oh Inu, love. You know I'm sorry. I must have said it a hundred times. Can't you just forgive me?" she said in her weak knees voice.

He was about to tell her that he did not and never would forgive her when new, yet familiar scent came to his nose. It was of vanilla and cherry blossoms. He walked away from Kikyo to find the person who belonged to it. Who InuYasha saw was the one girl who had not left his mind since yesterday afternoon.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked through the airport, her guitar still in her hand. She shifted her bag on her shoulder as she approached the gate. Blowing her bangs out of her face she rested her guitar against the small table in between a couple of chairs.<p>

She looked over to what she assumed to be a couple. The woman had a similar face to Kagome. But Kagome was appalled by her choice in outfits. Looking over to the man who had started to walk away from the other girl, she gasped. Not out of fear, even though she recognized he was a demon, but because of the adorable dog ears perched atop of his head.

She looked him up and down and took in his wardrobe choice. The silver haired boy was wearing a red Ed Hardy t-shirt, black jeans and red and black converse. Kagome looked down at her own outfit. She wore a black and blue stripped three-quarter sleeve top the rested off her shoulders, stone-washed skinny jeans, and blue and black converse. Off her pant there hung checkered suspenders.

Kagome soon realized that he was staring at her. She blushed and looked out the window. When she turned back to him he was standing next to her seat. She smiled up at him and said, "Nice shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks. Now please review and any song requests you'd like any character to sing please let me know. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga are coming soon I promise.<strong>


	3. Competition and Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs used in this story thank you.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long you guys. I got weighed down with work and school. But here is a new chappie for you and hopefully one will follow it very shortly.

For those of you who did not know, Butterfly Fly Away is by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana Movie. No I am not a Miley fan( in fact if you ask anyone I know they'll be glad to tell you just how much I can't stand her) however I do like the message behind that particular song.

Now on to the Chapter

_Last time in Tokyo Idol_

_Kagome soon realized that he was staring at her. She blushed and looked out the window. When she turned back to him he was standing next to her seat. She smiled up at him and said, "Nice shoes."_

* * *

><p>InuYasha smirked at the girl in front of him. "Back at you," he replied.<p>

She smiled at him and stuck her hand out to him, "I'm Kagome."

"InuYasha," he grasped her hand in his and shook it. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw his left ear twitch. Without thinking she reached up to touch it. It twitched again and then he leaned into her touch.

"Just what in seven hells do you think you are doing whore?" came a voice Kagome did not recognize.

"I...well I," Kagome began as she pulled her arm back.

"I…well I. You what? Keep your fucking hands off of my boyfriend!" The scantily clad woman who Kagome did not know shrieked. _'So they are together,_' Kagome thought. InuYasha winced at the shrill noise and then the realization of what she had said struck him.

"There ain't no way in seven fucking hells that we are together Kikyo." He yelled, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

'Or not' Kagome mused in her head. Then Kagome remembered what this Kikyo had called her. "Listen here Kikyo," Kagome made sure venom coated her name, "First off I am NOT a whore. That seems to fit your description judging by your taste in lack of clothing. Second, apparently you two are not together so you need to take a fucking look in the mirror and reevaluate yourself. And finally, who the balls do you think you are coming over here and speaking to me like that?" Kagome concluded.

"Well it looks as if there is trouble brewing in the Kyoto Airport this morning," said the voice of Jakotsu, who had appeared out of nowhere. Not only had he showed up, but so had an entire camera crew.

Kikyo huffed and stormed off. Kagome just blew her bangs out of her face and smirked. InuYasha was in shock. No one had ever bothered to stand up to Kikyo for as long as he'd known her.

Regrettably, this had been almost his entire life. Their fathers had been long term business partners before InuTashio Takahashi died in a plane crash. After that he had turned to Kikyo for comfort. His older half-brother Sesshomaru hadn't paid him a second glance, and Inuyasha's mother had died in childbirth. Kikyo was the only one who paid him any mind. But now he knew it was just a ploy to get his inheritance. Once Kikyo had figured out that he wouldn't get that until after his twenty-first birthday, she found another man who had money right at his fingertips.

"So now that you've gotten that out of your system, I think now would be a good time to explain the rules." Jakotsu said looking Kagome in the eye. She only nodded her head as if signaling him to continue.

"First of all, no physical altercations will be tolerated. So if you and Ms. Kuro are going to have issues that will escalate to that level, then you are free to go." Jakotsu kept her eyes on Kagome, "Second, any persons found to have a previous relationship with any of the judges, positive or negative, will be removed for the competition immediately."

"And thirdly, all contestants are subject to any and all possible changes in song choice, order of performance, performance time, and anything else that the judges, most likely Naraku, would possibly do." Jakotsu tilted his head to the side in an odd way and smiled.

Without another word he turned and walked towards the door onto the plane to talk to the attendants.

"Well that was a little odd," said a new voice. Kagome turned to see a tall brunette walking towards her. She wore her hair in a high ponytail. The girl had a hot pink tank top over a black your-boyfriend's blazer with a pair of light wash skinny jeans. She wore black ankle boots with studs around them.

"He's a little odd, though so in a way it makes sense…I think." Kagome replied.

"I'm Sango," the other girl said laughing slightly. She held out her hand to Kagome.

Kagome took the offered hand and shook it. "Kagome, Nice bag," she said gesturing to Sango's Abbey Dawn zebra bag.

"Thanks. So who was the harlot that was giving you a hard time?" Sango asked. Kagome looked from InuYasha back to Sango.

"I don't even know who she is or what her damage is." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"She's my ex." InuYasha spoke up for the first time since Kikyo stormed off. Both girls looked at him.

"Well you might want to tell her that you two are done, because it would appear that she still thinks you are together man," a new voice chimed All of their heads quickly looked in its direction.

"I have told her, she just has her ears turned off at the moment," InuYasha said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe she should get her hearing fixed before the competition really starts then," Kagome said to him and InuYasha chuckled.

"So who are you two lovely ladies?" the new addition asked.

"This is Kagome and I'm Sango," the brunette replied, "and your name?"

"Miroku, and who are you my silver haired compadre?" he asked.

"InuYasha, InuYasha Takahashi. What's with the pigtail dude?" InuYasha snorted.

Indeed the man before them did have his black hair tied at the base of his neck into a small pigtail. Miroku also wore a dark purple plaid long sleeve shirt, a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He had paired the ensemble with a pair of purple Supras.

"Dude what's up with the fingernails?" Miroku retorted with a playful smile. InuYasha nodded in acceptance of the new guy.

"I'm sorry did you two just perform the Christopher Titus douchebag test?" Kagome asked looking between the two.

The two boys looked at her with shocked eyes and the two girls laughed at them.

"Do they honestly think that we don't watch Comedy Central? I mean seriously," Sango said between breaths.

Before Kagome could respond the flight attendants directed them to get aboard the plane. Grabbing her guitar, Kagome glanced out the window to the large privately owned jet of Miasma Records. _'Here we go Daddy, Tokyo City here I come.' _she thought.

* * *

><p>The flight had been boring. They had stopped in a couple other cities to gather a few more contestants. Kagome had wanted to try and get a feel of everyone's style when they got on but she ended up sleeping until they reached Tokyo.<p>

They got off the plane and collected their bags, then headed to the hotel. But the room they were escorted to was not just any regular room. It was a master penthouse suite. On the top floor of the Tokyo Plaza hotel all 24 contestants gapped as they saw the size of their new temporary home.

"This place is huge," Kagome said to Sango. The boys and girls had been divided and sent to either side of the apartment. The girls had the east and the boys, west.

Kagome and Sango bolted to find a room with enough space for their bags.

The one they found had four beds. The two by the door had already been claimed but the ones on the far end looked to be fair game. Glancing sideways at each other, they took off towards them and flopped down.

"Well it looks like we found our roommates, huh Rin?" came the voice of a fiery redhead in the doorway. Standing behind her was who Kagome and Sango assumed to be Rin, All they could see of her though was a black pigtail over the taller girls shoulder.

The first thing Kagome noticed about Ayame was her fierce green eyes. Continuing her inspection, Kagome noticed she wore her fire engine red hair in two ponytails on either side of her head. The one on the right held a purple iris. Kagome looked down from her hair to her clothes. Covering what appeared to be a perfect body, was a green t-shirt that read in white letters MY EYES ARE UP HERE with and arrow above her breasts and ripped light wash jeans

"And it looks like one of ours is a ginger, huh San?" Kagome asked, her eyes never leaving the redhead.

"Titus?" was the only reply. With a nod from Kagome and Sango, the four laughed in acknowledgement


	4. It's On!

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs used in this story thank you._

_"And it looks like one of ours is a ginger, huh San?" Kagome asked, her eyes never leaving the redhead._

_"Titus?" was the only reply. With a nod from Kagome and Sango, the four laughed in acknowledgement_

Sango and Kagome unpacked their things while Rin and Ayame recounted their auditions to them.

"So you sang Carly Rae's 'Call Me Maybe'? Why Rin?" Sango asked.

"Because it's a really girly, flirty song. I thought that was obvious," the shorter girl replied. They all laughed as the exited the room to meet everyone else in the living room. Kagome's eyes instantly met Inuyasha's and she hurriedly looked away.

At that moment Jakostu waltzed into the room. Naturally he was followed by a small camera crew.

"Alright Ladies and Gents," the overzealous host began "Each episode will begin with a large group number. For this week we would like the song selection to come from one of you."

Instantly everyone began shouting out song titles. It was InuYasha; however that pulled out his iPod and began calmly scrolling through his songs. Kagome, being curious, got up and walked behind him. Looking over his shoulder, she saw that his taste in music went far beyond what she expected. As if sensing her behind him, he turned to face her.

"Trying to steal ideas?" he grinned at her. She laughed and took the iPod from his clawed hands.

"Perhaps. You have a lot of different styles on here." She sat on the back of the couch and fell backwards so that her legs were hanging off the back.

"Got a problem with that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head and then paused in her scrolling. An huge grin spread over her face as she found the perfect song. She showed InuYasha the screen and her grinned as well.

"Hey guys. I know how to get this competition started." InuYasha yelled over the surrounding group.

* * *

><p>Kagome collapsed onto her bed. She and the rest of the contestants had spent the last four hours drilling the routine for the first episode's opening number. They had been drilling the number for two days alre Rolling onto her side she saw that she had just over an hour until her scheduled rehearsal time for her solo piece. Jumping up she pulled out a black tank top, a dark blue half shirt and her favorite dark jeans. Making her way into the girls' bathroom she ran into Kikyo.<p>

"Watch where you're going bitch," the slightly taller girl seethed at Kagome.

Remembering the rules Jakostu had given them the day before, Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. As she stripped down before stepping into the shower she was reminded of the opening number once more.

"It is so on bitch," Kagome smiled to herself as the warm water pelted her skin.

* * *

><p>In the early morning of the first episode Kagome snuck out onto the balcony of the penthouse. She was quickly joined by fellow contestant, Hojo. He stood just behind her as she turned around.<p>

"Oh Hojo! You scared the heck out of me. What are you doing out here?"the onyx haired teen asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing sweetie," Hojo replied, "Are the nerves getting to you? I could get rid of them for you."

_'Did he just call me sweetie?' _Kagome asked her self and then shook her head. "I just came out to get some air. I always was an early riser. Especially on show days," she lied. In truth she hated mornings.

"I still could give you something to relieve the tension in your shoulders." Hojo was one persistent fellow.

"Um I think I'm gonna pass on that Hojo thanks." Kagome replied. Before he could say anything else she walked past him and back to her room. Leaning against the closed door, she breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion._ ' I can't believe he tried to come on to me!' _She crawled back into bed to try and get a few more hours of sleep before the next round of rehearsals.

* * *

><p>"Alright contestants, is everyone ready for the first taping of Tokyo Idol?" Jakostu asked. There were many cheers throughout the group and even a few screams. Kagome on the other hand just stuck her finger in her mouth. It made a "pop" and then she twirled it in the air.<p>

InuYasha laughed at her and nudged her in the back. She turned and glared playfully at him.

Before she could reply jakostu told them to get in their places for the opening number.

The lights flashed over them as they froze in position. Then all you heard was one of the contestants, Kouga, shout out:

_Drums  
>A little guitar please<br>One two three four  
><em>

**(Sango)**_  
>I hope you're ready for the time of your life<br>Just look at me  
>I put a gleam in your eye<br>Buckle up  
>We're gonna take you for a ride<br>_

**(Rin)**_  
>Let's go<br>We got you going  
>Get in the vibe<br>Everybody put your hands to the sky  
>Buckle up<br>We're gonna take you take you high_

**(All)**

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
>It's on it's on it's on<br>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's on<br>__**  
><strong>_**(Miroku and InuYasha)**

_Okay now are you ready?  
>One two<br>One two three four  
><em>

**(Kikyo)**_  
>Showstoppin' when I step in the place<br>Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay  
>Get on board<br>Come on; let's ride the wave  
><em>

**(Kagome)**_  
>Let's go let's go<br>We just do what we do  
>Watch me break and pop<br>I'll blast it for you  
>You wanna rock like us?<br>'Cause we're never second place  
>(You ready?)<em>

**(****(All)**  
><em>Show me show me show me show me show what you got<br>Come on come on come on come on ready or not  
>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop<br>It's on it's on it's on  
>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top<br>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock  
>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop<br>It's on it's on it's on_

**(Hojo and Rin)**

_Okay now are you ready?_

_Come on, __One two_

_One two three_

_**(**_**Kouga)**_  
>The-the-the-there is no competition<br>That's why we're in the number one position  
>Your crew can't hang with us<br>Man we're too dangerous  
><em>

**(Menomaru)**

_Ain't got the style or the stamina  
>Just doin' my thing<br>Get hooked on my swing  
>Rockin' the place droppin' the bass<br>Makin' all the girls sing  
>Yeah we make the bells ring<br>(It's on it's on)_

**(Kouga)**

_Drums  
>Yeah<br>A little guitar please  
>One two three four<br>_

**(All)**_  
>Show me show me show me show me show what you got<br>Come on come on come on come on ready or not  
>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop<br>It's on it's on it's on  
>Show me<br>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's on<em>

Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>(What you got)  
>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop<br>It's on it's on it's on  
>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top<br>(Over the top)  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's<br>It's on!

They contestants landed in perfect formation. Many of them were panting, except for the demon ones.

"Hello Japan! Welcome to the first live episode of…" Jakostu paused for Dramatic effect," Tokyo Idol.

* * *

><p>Alrighty ladies and germs. I know it took me forever to get this updated but work had me working more than their full time associates and im only part time. I promise that I'll be better at posting this month especially.<p>

Also i know i made Hojo kinda weird in this but it fits in well with kagome's song for the first round... so bear with me.


	5. Individuality

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs used in this story. Now please in enjoy. AN: I know I said last chapter that the song Kagome was going to sing in the first round was going to fit with how Hojo acted last chapter. But I'm going to save that for a later week.**

After the opening group number, the contestants made one line across the front of the stage. The boys on one side of the stage, the girls the other. In the center stood Kikyo and InuYasha. Kikyo clasped onto his arm and as the camera panned over the two he gently tried to pry himself out of her grasp.

On the other side of Kikyo was Kagome and she was none too happy that Kikyo was consistently bumping into her as she tried to desperately stay attached to InuYasha.

"Let's give it up to the contestant for that amazing opening number." Jakostu paused for the audience to respond before continuing, "Now the way this works is fairly simple. Each of our twenty four contestants will perform one song in the category of the week and then you at home can go online to vote for who you want to keep in the competition. The following night on our results show, two will be eliminated until we reach the top ten. At which point only one will be eliminated. This week's theme; Individuality. Each competitor was told to pick out a song that spoke to their personalities. Now without any further ado …LET THE MUSIC PLAY!"

The crowd burst into cheers, as the contestants filed off the stage. Jakostu spoke again, "We traveled to the city of Chiba to find out a little bit about our first contestant, Shiori Koumori."

A brief clip of Shiori's family played as she got into position to sing on the stage. It was touching to Kagome to see that her parents loved her enough to let her follow her dreams.

Two other contestants went before one of Kagome's friends did. It was Miroku's turn to go out. Shockingly enough there was only one person who was able to be interviewed; his uncle Mushin.

"_Miroku is my late brother's son. I'm not sure what his father would say about his chosen path, but I do know that he would want him to follow his passion. I know Miroku struggles every day that his parents aren't here to support and love him. But I hope that he knows that I'm still here rooting for him" _The image of Mushin disappeared and Kagome felt one tear drop down her face.

"Now here is Miroku Houshi singing Billionaire!" Jakostu shouted.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights yeah<br>A different city every night alright  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire_

__

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of everyday Christmas<br>Give Roku your wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it_

_Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'  
>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish<br>It's been a couple months since that I've been single so  
>You can call me Roku Claus minus the Ho Ho<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes _

_I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night alright<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>For when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire<br>__  
><em>_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was__  
><em>_Eating good, sleeping soundly__  
><em>_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet  
>And put it in the air and sing<em>

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes, watchya see, watchya see,  
>I see my name in shining lights, A different city every night, oh I<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>For when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire<em>

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad_

The audience went wild. When they finally calmed down enough Jakostu went to the judges' panel for their input.

"That was very good. The selection defiantly complimented you voice and also showed us that you care about those around you rather than just yourself, "Kaede said. Miroku nodded his thanks to her criticism.

"I feel as though the song wasn't personal enough. Though I agree that is shows your care for others, I don't really have a feel for you yet Mr. Houshi," Myoga commented.

It was Naraku's turn now to critic the teen and when the camera landed on his face, all he did was scoff and say "Watch out on the last chorus, you went flat several times."

Miroku wanted to ask for more, but he didn't have a chance as Jakostu gave the audience the information to vote and keep Miroku in the game.

Once backstage he received many high fives and hugs from his friends.

Kikyo was clapping slowly in the back. "Wow Houshi, that was…pathetic to say the least. I can't believe Naraku went that easy on you," She said her voice as slippery as oil.

"Up next Kikyo Kuro singing 'I Wanna Go'," Came Jakostu's voice. Ironically there was no video clip for Kikyo. It made Kagome wonder if her parents didn't support her dreams like her own mother.

_Lately, I've been stuck imagining what I wanna do and what I really think__  
><em>_Time to blow out__  
><em>_Be a little inappropriate, 'cause I know that everybody's thinking' it when the lights out___

_Shame on me__  
><em>_To need release__  
><em>_Uncontrollably___

_I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay__  
><em>_Taking out my freak tonight__  
><em>_I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh___

_Lately, people got me all tied up__  
><em>_There's a countdown waitin' for me to erupt__  
><em>_Time to blow out__  
><em>_I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blank-blanket when the lights out___

_Shame on me__  
><em>_To need release__  
><em>_Uncontrollably___

_I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay__  
><em>_Taking out my freak tonight__  
><em>_I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt _

_I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh__  
><em> 

Kagome was in shock at the routine that Kikyo had paired with the song. She looked at Kikyo's outfit and asked out loud, "What, is her personality that of a want-to-be stripper?"

Laughing next to her, InuYasha replied, "Yeah that about sums it up."

They both laughed again as Kikyo returned to the rest of the group.

"Wasn't I amazing Yashie?" She asked as she threw her arms around his neck. Over her bare shoulder, InuYasha could she Kagome mouthing the word 'Yashie with a questioning look. He shook his head and pulled himself out of Kikyo's arms.

"You were…something Kikyo. That much is definite." He looked at her scratching the back of his head.

"And now we go back to Osaka for a few words from our next contestant's half brother." The show's host voice could be heard saying.

InuYasha froze when he heard the familiar cold voice that belonged to Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked to the screen next to her that was put in the back to the other contestants could watch the performances.

What she saw was an older looking InuYasha. The few differences were that across his cheeks, his half-brother had three purple stripes, and he didn't have InuYasha's dog ears.

She turned to ask said hanyou about his brother but he was already out on stage and his music was starting.

(Animal by Neon Trees)

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends__  
><em>_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied__  
><em>_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend__  
><em>_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive__  
><em>_No, I won't sleep tonight___

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight___

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
><em>_What are you waiting for?__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight___

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in__  
><em>_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide__  
><em>_I want to run and hide__  
><em>_I do it every time, you're killing me now__  
><em>_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you___

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?__  
><em>_What are you waiting for?__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight___

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet__  
><em>_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it__  
><em>_It's us that made this mess__  
><em>_Why can't you understand?___

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight__  
><em>_I won't sleep tonight__  
><em>_Here we go again__  
><em> 

Once again the crowd roared with applause. InuYasha pumped his fist triumphantly in the air and Kagome caught a glimpse of a tattoo from under his black t-shirt.

Walking towards the judges' table, he awaited their remarks.

Naraku went first. "Well boy it seems that you have a desire to be animalistic."

"Well I am an Inu Hanyou," InuYasha replied with a smirk. Kagome gawked. No one else had dared to reply to Naraku's critics.

Next was Kaede, "That was good child. It showed that you embraced you demon side and also that you have passion. Well Done."

"Your voice is superb my boy. A very good song selection," Myoga said with a nod.

Kagome's mouth was still agape when InuYasha came backstage. She knew he was talented but she didn't know he was that good. It was the first performance of the night that Naraku hadn't made a direct comment about the vocals.

"Worried?" InuYasha asked. He pushed her mouth closed as the next contestant was announced. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around to see who had been called. It was Rin.

Kagome new she was singing Mean by Taylor Swift. But Rin was a fragile and sweet girl. She hoped she'd be able to take any and all of Naraku's criticism.

The next few contestants went by and nothing of interest happened. The other competitors were good, save two that didn't seem to give any feeling of who they were ; Koharu and Tokajin.

There were only two people left. Sango was onstage now with her rendition of Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne and was kicking ass at it in Kagome's eyes. She looked over at the only the last male of the night. It was Kouga, the rapper from the opening number. She took a good long look at him.

He was a wolf demon. Long, black hair and cocky grey eyes. He looked like the kind of guy who knew he was attractive and thought he could have any girl he wanted. Kagome rolled his eyes and Sango came backstage.

"Whoa that was a rush!" she exclaimed as she sunk into a chair. Kagome let out a breath. Her eyes refocused on the screen that allowed her to see the stage. Everyone else seemed to be comparing notes about their performances. She refused to listen. They would only psyche her out if she heard the stories.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was InuYasha.

"Still freaking?" He asked with genuine concern in his eyes. She smiled nervously at him.

"I just want to know who the interviewed from my family. My mom isn't necessarily happy that I'm here." Kagome looked back to the screen and saw that Kouga was halfway through the judges' critiques.

Before InuYasha could say anything else, Kouga was back and looking for high fives. Before he got any Kagome heard he brother's voice. As she walked to the center of the stage she heard him end his interview.

"…_we love you sis. Mom too no matter how mad she seems. I know she believes in you. And so do I," _Kagome smiled as Souta's voice faded out.

"And now here's Kagome Higurashi singing Make it in America!' came Jakostu's voice.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street__  
><em>_got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet__  
><em>_I'm just trying to make it in America__  
><em> 

The stage was freedom to Kagome. The music coursed through her and she came alive.

___Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt__  
><em>_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert__  
><em>_And I'm dying to make it in America___

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song__  
><em>_With the rag top down and my glasses on__  
><em>_And I'm driving straight through America__  
><em> 

As the tempo picked up Kagome's ripped the microphone off its stand and lost herself in her element._  
><em>_I wanna taste the sun__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm born to run__  
><em>_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one___

_I, I wanna show some skin__  
><em>_Yeah baby I need the ocean__  
><em>_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion__  
><em>_I want to make it in America__  
><em>_Make it in America___

_I can see my star sunset and vine__  
><em>_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America___

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke__  
><em>_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote__  
><em>_And I called it Make It In America___

_I wanna taste the sun__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm born to run__  
><em>_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one___

_I, I wanna show some skin__  
><em>_Baby I need the ocean__  
><em>_And you can't stop me now_

_I've got my heart in motion__  
><em>_I wanna make it in America__  
><em>_Make it in America___

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face__  
><em>_I can hear my heart as it starts to race__  
><em>_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place__  
><em>_If I just push on I know that__  
><em>_I Can Make it in America_

Kagome slowly came down from her performance high. As Jakostu guided her to the judges she realized that they were about to tell her just how much she sucked.

"Kaede would you like to start us off?" she heard Jakostu's voice from a distance.

The elderly woman stood to her feet and clapped loudly. The surrounding audience rose to their feet as well. Kagome's hands flew to her hair and knocked her fedora off her head. No one else had gotten a standing ovation.

When everyone calmed back down Kagome reached down to grab her hat. On the monitor backstage InuYasha saw what appeared to be some ink spreading over the side of her hip wear her faded blue shirt had lifted up.

"Child that was absolutely stunning. Your voice is unwavering and your song choice shows your determination and passion." Kaede said smiling. Kagome had tears in her eyes.

Myoga said similar things. It was Naraku that mentioned her family video.

"Your brother mentioned that your mother was mad at you. Does that have anything to do with the selection?" he asked.

"Not as much as you think. She believes my dream of being a performer is a pipe dream and so I think this song represents how I want to show her I can, and that nothing, not even my love for my family, will stop me from trying." Kagome replied.

"Well, either way…well done." Naraku said to her.

Kagome stood in shock as Jakostu recapped the night's performances, ways to vote and as the other contestants filled the stage. InuYasha patted her on the back and Sango, Ayame and Rin, all hugged her. It wasn't until Kikyo glared at her that she remembered this was all real.

**And there you have it folks. Yet another chapter. And all in the same week*tears up* im so proud of myself. Next time is the results show. Who will go home?**


	6. Good Times and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs used in this story. Now please in enjoy. AN: I am insanely sorry for not updating in so long. Life got in the way as usual but my brain has finally decided to kick my ass back into gear.  
><strong>

_Last Time on Tokyo Idol!_

_**Kagome stood in shock as Jakostu recapped the night's performances, ways to vote and as the other contestants filled the stage. InuYasha patted her on the back and Sango, Ayame and Rin, all hugged her. It wasn't until Kikyo glared at her that she remembered this was all real. **_

The following morning in the penthouse was tense. Nobody spoke over breakfast and even Rin couldn't find a way to make everyone relax like she had before the show last night.

It wasn't until they were all sitting down later to have lunch that InuYasha finally had had enough and pulled Kagome out onto the balcony.

"We've got to do something about this," they both said at the same time. Laughing slightly InuYasha began again, "So what do you think we should do about it?"

Kagome thought for a moment before smiling, "After lunch, I need you to convince all the guys to get changed into their swim suits. I'll get the girls. We'll meet out here by the pool. Everyone just needs to forget about elimination tonight."

InuYasha nodded. Then he thought of something, "Wanna give the viewers at home some bonus content?'

"Do you really think they'll air it?" Kagome smirked knowing that is wouldn't matter. She knew he was thinking of song to sing at the makeshift pool party.

The hanyou in front of her shrugged, "I dunno, but if not it'll still give everyone something else to focus on." She nodded in agreement and as they headed inside to join the other contestants he whispered the song name.

As lunch wrapped up, the air hadn't changed much between the others. Sango picked at the remnants of her salad, Ayame tried to make it look like she wasn't staring at the side of Kouga's head, and Rin was playing with strands of her hair. Kagome stood and smiled at all of the girls, even Kikyo, as she collected the plates. As she did she nodded at InuYasha and whispered to Sango the plan. InuYasha had told Miroku and he passed it along to the rest of the guys.

The other young woman smiled and stood. She crossed to Kanna and Shiori and passed the message along. Soon all of the girls, except Kikyo, and most of the guys had risen from the table and were headed for their rooms. Kagome looked at her scowling face and shrugged. _I guess she doesn't wanna ruin her hair or something_ the teen laughed to herself as she joined her roommates and got changed.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kagome got changed, she headed out to the pool. InuYasha hadn't made it out there yet, but apparently Kouga and Hojo had. The seventeen year old tried to ignore the two as she began to blow up several beach balls.<p>

"Well hello there sweet thang!" Kouga said. Kagome had to force herself no to roll her eyes. However she couldn't help the comment that spilled out of her mouth.

"Really? Sweet thang? You couldn't come up with something better than Zack and Cody for a reference?" She asked scoffing at his pathetic attempts to flirt. She had expected very low levels of game from Hojo but not from the over confident wolf.

"See Wolf Brain, I told you she wasn't interested in you," Hojo slapped Kouga on the back as if they had been friends their entire life. It didn't look like Kouga appreciated that at all, which cause the object of both of their affections to chuckle to herself.

"You two are trying way to hard," she said half to them and half to no one. Luckily before they had a chance to respond, the rest of the contestants had joined them outside.

Kagome attempted to throw the beach ball in her hands to Sango but it didn't quite make it. Instead it bounced and landed right in front of Kikyo, who had finally decided to join the rest of the group.

"My bad!" Kagome called apologetically. She smiled however when Kikyo only glared at her. Then she turned her attention to InuYasha, "You ready for this?"

The hanyou nodded and set down his iPod and Miroku hooked it up to the speaker system.

Just then the camera crew stepped out accompanied by Jakotsu. The TV host looked confused as to what they were all doing out there but said nothing.

"So guys," InuYasha began as he walked over to Kagome, "We thought that it was time to break out of the funk we were all in this morning."

"Yeah, look where we are. Look at this view," Kagome gestured to the city surrounding them, "Even though two of us are leaving tonight, we still have this afternoon. So let's make the most of it!" Kagome shouted. As she did, Miroku hit the play button.

(AN: **Inuyasha **_Kagome __**both)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>It's always a good time<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>InuYasha walked away from Kagome and headed over towards the guys who had congregated on the left side of the pool. Some offered high and low fives, others a slap on the back. You could tell he had become their leader in some way.<p>

**Woke up on the right side of the bed****  
><strong>**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?****  
><strong>**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight****  
><strong>

_Cuz it's always a good time._

Kagome moved to stand with the girls. Kikyo, clearly still upset about the beach ball incident had moved farther away and was trying to ignore the impromptu performance.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care****  
><strong>**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere****  
><strong>**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight****  
><strong>

_Cuz it's always a good time_

Storm grey eyes, met amber as the two began the chorus.

**Good morning and good night**

_I wake up at twilight_

_**It's gonna be alright**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_.

Knowing full well the possibility of falling in, Kagome carefully glided around the edge of the pool as she began the next verse. Forgetting to keep a close eye on InuYasha, she smiled as she turned to face the city skyline.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again__  
><em>_Checked out of my room hit the ATM__  
><em>_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight__  
><em>_Cuz it's always a good time_

What our ebony haired daredevil had failed to realize as she allowed the moment and realization of where she was to take her, was that InuYasha had dove into the pool and had resurfaced right behind her. As soon as she finished the last note of her part, our hanyou yanked her in.**Good morning and good night**

_I wake up at twilight_

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time.**_

At this point everyone had decided to jump in causing Kikyo to become very unhappy. The splashes were beginning to reach her perch.

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**__**  
><strong>_

At some point a massive game of chicken had broke out between several of the contestants. Kagome and Sango had teamed up against Inuyasha and Miroku. Ayame and Rin were facing off Kouga and Shippo. Laughter was found everywhere as Kagome and Inuyasha reached the bridge. Some of the others had begun to sing as well

**Doesn't matter when****  
><strong>**It's always a good time then**

_Doesn't matter where__  
><em>_It's always a good time there__**Doesn't matter when,**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time then**__**  
><strong>_

Hiten and Maten had snuck out of the water and silently moved to where Kikyo was still residing. They were not happy at all that she wanted to be a party pooper.

_**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

They grabbed the ice princess by the arms and legs. While she kicked and screamed, the two brothers held strong and tossed her directly into the deep end of the pool. _**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**It's always a good time**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

><p>"What in the farthest circle of hell made you two think you could throw me in like that!?" the now completely soaked priss screeched. All the demons in the area desperately tried to cover their sensitive ears.<p>

Kagome just laughed, "I guess the mean little putty tat doesn't like to get wet, huh?"

This earned laughter from everyone else, even Jakotsu. Kikyo continued to scream and splash before climbing out of the water. With the party seemingly cut short, the remaining twenty three contestants removed themselves from the pool as well.

"Mission accomplished!" InuYasha said as he handed his newest partner in crime a towel. Kagome smiled. Then as she bent to dry her legs off, he caught a better view of her tattoo. It was a cherry blossom branch that started just below her left hip and curved up towards her belly button. In the wood it said "Butterfly Fly Away" and just above the branch was a soft pink butterfly.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?" Kagome said as she stood upright.

InuYasha blushed at being caught staring. "Maybe one day I'll tell you what I got it for," was the girls only response before she disappeared inside, only to poke her head back out, "And by the way your Kanji chain, very impressive. Courage, Clarity, and Energy imbedded into links of steel chain. I like it. " Then she was gone again and InuYasha was left stunned. He had gotten that tattoo just after leaving Kikyo. No one could know what it meant to him and yet this girl, seemed to have a lead.

"She is something else," he said to himself as he headed inside to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to tonight first elimination of…" Jakotsu did his usual pause before finishing with, "TOKYO IDOL!"<p>

The twenty four contestants lined the stage and Kagome looked down the row to meet InuYasha's gaze. He smiled at her and nodded and she took a breath. She vaguely heard Jakotsu ask the contestants to leave and felt Sango gently nudge her to move offstage.

Once in the holding room Kagome downed three cups of water before turning to face her new friends. They all smiled at her and Sango offered a hug. Kagome didn't know why she was nervous. The judges had loved her last night even Naraku. But it wasn't them she was worried about, or event he majority of Japan who she wanted the approval from,

It was her mother.

* * *

><p>The hour long special seemed to drag on. Kagome grew more and more nervous as each set of two girls would leave the stage. So far Kanna was in the bottom two females. Sango, Ayame and Rin had all been deemed safe. As for the males no one had been told they were in the bottom. And to Kagome's dismay both Kouga and Hojo had been spared, alongside InuYasha and Miroku.<p>

They played the footage of the poolside performance. It made Kagome smile because it almost looked like a real life music video. More duos were called and spared and still Kagome got no salvation. She was beginning to think this had been a mistake.

Just then Kagome's name was called, and so was Koharu. Taking deep breaths, Kagome forced herself to straighten out her royal blue dress, smooth out her leggings. And adjust her ribbon and bead necklace. Then, she turned to face the world.

She barley heard the words being said about her performance and Koharu's. All she could hear was her mother's final words to her.

"_...when you come home… we will see if you can still live here," _echoed in the young girls head. Shaking her head, she barley caught Jakostu's next words.

"The second young lady in jeopardy of leaving tonight…is… Koharu!"

Kagome let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding in. As she left the stage she ran into the open arms of Sango, Ayame, Rin and even InuYasha. With the knowledge that she wouldn't have to face her mother just yet she regained her confidence. She could almost hear her father cheering her on.

A boy named Tokajin and another called Menomaru were the bottom two males. The two of them were joined onstage by Kanna and Koharu. In the end it was their inability to exude their personality to the judges and viewers that got Koharu and Tokajin sent home.

The other twenty two contestants filled the stage to say their goodbyes. It wasn't teary as they hadn't gotten to know the two who were departing very well, but it was a realization that this was still a competition.

Over the exiting music (Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne) you could hear Jakotsu announcing next week's theme: Vulnerability.

**AN: Once again I am ssoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo sorry to have not updated for so long. But rest assured I will continue this and other stories.**

**Song used was God Time by Owl City Featuring Carly Rae Jepsen.**


	7. Open to the Mad World

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs used in this story. Now please in enjoy.**

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! My sophomore year of college kicked my butt plus work. OMG. Anyways, its summer now and I have a little bit of free time, thank gawd. So without further ado I give you the next installment of Tokyo Idol!**

When the contestants returned to the penthouse after their first elimination, they crowded together in the living room. While they were all glad they were safe, they also knew that this wasn't just some fun party.

"Come on guys, we can't be depressed everytime someone gets eliminated," Kagome said standing in the center of the circle of couches.

"Little Bitch is right," came unexpected support from Kikyo, "All of your sadness is giving me a migraine." She groaned sounding more like the girl they had come to very greatly dislike. When no one laughed at her feeble attempt at a joke she scoffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out.

"Ignore her guys. We have the chance to live in this beautiful place with other talented artists who all have the same dream. Let's enjoy it!" Sango said coming to stand next to her new friend and roommate. The two perky teens were met with group mumbling as they all turned to go to bed.

"Let them get some rest girls. They'll come around," InuYasha said patting Kagome the back.

~break~

"Good Morning Contestants!" Jakostu's loud, and seemingly more annoying than usual, voice came through the penthouse.

One by one the teens and young adults filed out of their bedrooms. Kagome was hanging off Sango's shoulder until she saw the bullhorn in the host's hand.

"I knew there was no way he could yell that loud!" she groaned as Sango dropped her on the couch.

"Now, it's time for preparations for next week to begin. Last night we asked the viewers to pick the opening number for Vulnerability Week." Jakostu apparently was deciding to ignore Kagome's comment on his vocal chords.

The show's host went on to tell the group about the apparent millions of followers on Twitter and the battles that arose out of the voting. He found it quite humorous, "In any event the song that caught the most momentum was Mad World by Gary Jules."

Several of the contestants applauded, some looked confused but it was Rin who looked the most shocked.

Rehearsals were to begin in a few hours, but they were also instructed ti think of a worl that summed up their biggest vulnerability.

~break~

"How's your song coming?" Kagome asked InuYasha and her small group of friends. Somehow even Kouga had found his way into their rag tag team of misfits. Kagome didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Sure he was a little forthcoming but he was funny and definitely had a good sense of humor.

"It's not as easy as I thought it would be," The wolf demon said picking up a French fry from the community pile.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"I thought we would just be singing you know? But coach has me talking about my feelings and why I chose the song I did, it's just a lot more involved, especially after last week."

"You expected Vulnerability to be easy?" Kagome almost laughed. Leave it to the cocky wolf to think this week would be a cake walk.

"I didn't think anything," he tried to defend himself.

"Maybe that's the problem, man," Miroku said slapping him on the back. Kagome noticed that Rin had been quiet the whole time.

~break~

Another week of rehearsals had come and gone and it was time to get ready for the second live performance show. The contestants were each lead into a room, where they finally had to reveal their vulnerability. The word they chose was had written onto a piece of fabric paper and the transferred to a white t-shirt. They were then each told to wear the shirt for the opening number and if they chose for the entire show.

On the main stage, no one seemed willing to take off whatever covering they had chosen to wear over their new shirts.

"How about we all show them all together? I mean we all have vulnerabilities, we shouldn't hide them," Sango said patting Rin, who was as pale as her shirt, on the back.

When everyone seemed to agree Sango counted down. "One, Two…,"

"Three," Rin said quietly.

Around the circle jackets and vests opened, revealing not only vulnerabilities but secrets nobody would normally share.

Sango's read Separated. Similarly Miroku's read Abandoned. InuYasha's said Neglected, Kouga's Pressure. Kagome's read Invisible, Ayame's Unworthy. The most shocking was Rin's.

It read Molested.

The young, small girl said nothing to the questioning glances sent her way. She just re-zipped her black hoodie, and turned to walk to her spot on the stage.

Before anyone could stop her they heard production call for them to get into position.

~break~

"Welcome to the second Live performance Night of…," Man did Jakostu love dramatic pauses," Tokyo Idol!"

Kagome who hadn't put her leather jacket back on raised her microphone to her mouth and began,

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_InuYasha came to stand next to Kagome. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he picked up the next line._

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere__  
><em>

_**(Sango)**_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_**(Ayame)**_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_**(Miroku)**_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_**(Rin)**_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_**(All)**_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world__  
><em>

_**(Kikyo)**_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_**(Shippo)**_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen__  
><em>

_**(Rin)**_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_**(InuYasha)**_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me__  
><em>

**(Kagome)**

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

**(All)**

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world._

Sobs were heard from the audience. Kagome ran to hug Rin, and thus a massive group hug was formed.

"Well that was intense," was all Jakostu said as he ushered the group off stage and began the introductions for the night.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Rin as soon as they were backstage.

"Are any of us okay right now?" Rin replied with a weak smile.

"That took a lot of courage honey," Ayame said rubbing circles on her back.

"Yea, but it's what I needed," She said and took in a deep breath, "and so is this."

"Singing For the Love of A Daughter, please welcome Japan's Sweetheart, Rin Otari!" Jakostu called out and Rin was gone.

The piano entry began and Rin slowly lifted her mic.

_Four years old with my back to the door _

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

Until now, Rin had been staring at the ground, with and intensity none of her friends or any of the viewers had known she possessed she belted the bridge.

_You have a hollowed out heart _

_But it's heavy in your chest _

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless you're hopeless _

_Oh father, Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father, Please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter _

Rin's strength seemed to leave her body as she collapsed to the ground and sang out the hook. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was on the verge of tears but her voice never wavered.

_Don't you remember?_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved _

Anger rose in the performer on stage.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? _

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father Please father _

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go._

_Oh father Please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter__  
><em>

When Rin finishes, she could barley breathe. Tears streaked her face as she heard positive praise from both Kaede and Myoga. It was Naraku's comments that shook her.

"I see you got in touch with your daddy issues?" It was formed as a question, but the inflection on the phrase "in touch" made bile rise in both Rin and Kagome's stomachs. He said nothing else and Rin was escorted off the stage.

Kagome was there waiting for her, with open arms. Rin sunk into her embrace and cried. InuYasha would have comforted her but was called next to perform his song.

"With Lego House, here's InuYasha Takahashi!"

InuYasha didn't have an instrumental track or a band. It was just him and a guitar.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,__  
>And build a Lego house<em>_  
>If things go wrong we can knock it down<em>

My three words have two meanings,

_There's one thing on my mind__  
>It's all for you<em>

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

_If you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm__  
>That's raging on<em>

Eyes not needing to focus on the guitar strings, InuYasha's gaze met the crowd.

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down__  
>And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<em>

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

_I'll do it all for you in time__  
>And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<em>

Now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

_And colour you in__  
>If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall<em>

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

_And I'll surrender up my heart__  
>And swap it for yours<em>

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down__  
>And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<em>

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

_I'll do it all for you in time__  
>And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<em>

Don't hold me down

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got you to keep me warm

_And if you're broke I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm__  
>That's raging on<em>

And of all these things I've done I will I love you better now.

"Child, can you explain why this song represented your vulnerability?" was Myoga's first response.

"Well for starters, the need to build a new home and family comes from my neglected past. Plus I think in any new relationship there is a sense of vulnerability. I also think that not all vulnerability has to come from a dark place or hold you back." The hanyou's confident reply was effortless and unrehearsed._  
><em>

"I see, well done Mr. Takahashi." Myoga looked to Naraku for his critique.

"Mr. Takahashi, I think we would all like to know why you chose neglect as your vulnerability," The evil smirk was still on the cruel judge's face.

"I chose neglect because my parents died when I was a young pup. Responsibility for me fell on my older half brother, who at the time I didn't have the best relationship with. He didn't want to waste his time on me and very often left me to my own defenses. We still aren't as close as our father would have wanted, and it has had lasting effects on me as a person." InuYasha's fingers were rapping on his guitar as he waited for the onyx haired man to say something else.

When Naraku simply scoffed, Kaede took it as her turn to speak.

"Well I simply loved your performance dear. It was raw and filled with power. Power that comes from allowing one's self to be vulnerable," She smiled at him and applauded again.

Backstage Rin had calmed down enough to congratulate InuYasha. The peace was short lived as Kikyo took the stage. She had chosen Unfaithful as her song of the week.

Sango glared at her from the wings, "What does Unfaithful have to do with vulnerability?"

"I think it's because she can't believe anyone would trust her, so she has to give them a reason not to," Kagome said looking out onto the stage. Kikyo's shirt said Untrusting.

Kikyo's critiques were uneventful as were the next several contestants. Most were good; though Kagome had to stifle a laugh as Hojo sung Fall by Justin Bieber. It just didn't make sense this week.

"Up next is The Rebel we love Kagome Higurashi with Get It Right!"

The music started as Kagome walked out onto the stage. Unlike her fellow competitors, she didn't start her performance looking at the ground, she stared boldly into the audience.

_What have I done?__  
>I wish I could run,<em>_  
>Away from this ship going under<em>_  
><em>

But Kagome didn't see an ocean of faces. She only saw one.

_Just trying to help__  
>Hurt everyone else<em>_  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is <em>

_On my shoulders_

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

_And all that you touch tumbles down?__  
>Cause my best intentions<em>_  
>Keep making a mess of things,<em>_  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>_  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?<em>_  
><em>

The only face she saw was her mother's.

_Can I start again, with my fate shaken?__  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>_  
>I just have to stay and face mistakes,<em>_  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<em>_  
><em>

She was saying goodbye to the pain and the lack of faith her mother had instilled in her.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?__  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>_  
>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>_  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>_  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>_  
><em>

No more would she take the mental abuse of someone who was supposed to love her unconditionally. No longer would she play by someone else's rules,.

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,__  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<em>_  
>Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer<em>_  
>And then finally someone will see how much I care<em>

Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

_I just wanna fix it somehow__  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>

Like after Rin's performance tears fell from Kagome's eyes. But these weren't tears of pain and distress. These were tears of release.

"Kaede, Let's start with you," Jakostu said as the audience calmed down.

"Ms. Higurashi," the older woman removed her glasses to look directly into the teen's eyes, "Whoever thought they could stand in the way of your dreams is only kidding themselves."

Kagome was in a whirlwind of too many emotions, to add shock from the kind words. Tears still in her eyes she mouthed thank you to the first judge.

Myoga was next.

"My dear you have a gift. You pour your heart and soul into each performance. I believe we can expect great things from you," was all the flea demon had to say.

Naraku didn't wait for Jakotsu to ask him for his critique.

"Being personally invested in a performance as an artist is great. But I still sense you blocking something. Invisibility seems like a cover up? I don't think you fully let us in," Naraku saw the look of recognition in the girl's face and knew he'd hit a nerve.

Once off the main stage, Kagome felt arms circle her.

"He doesn't know you Kagome. You're way to open to have been hiding your vulnerability," Ayame said before she was called to give her performance.

As the rest of the contestants went on and came back, Kagome only heard her own memories crashing in her ears. Naraku's comment was on a constant repeat as well.

"_Invisibility seems like a cover up, seems like a cover up, a cover up, cover up…_

"_If only you knew."_

**What is Kags hiding, and why? Stay tuned for more.**

**Again, so sorry for not updating sooner. I swear I'm going to try harder to update more. The Same goes for Charmed in the Feudal Era and Ice Princess. I just finally got re-inspired to get back to my computer.**

_Songs used in this chapter are _

_Lego House- Ed Sheeran _

_For the Love of a Daughter-Demi Lovato _

_Mad World-Gary Jules _

_Get It Right- Lea Michelle _


End file.
